


Viva la Révolution

by Anonymously_speaking



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Basically, Between Book 1 and Book 2, F/F, and second what would a presidential race in republic city even look like????, but first of all I doubt the counsel gave up their seats that easily, forgive me if this has already been done but the idea wont leave me alone, we just get a throwaway in the recap saying "oh yeah they disbanded and now theres a president", what the hell happened to the counsel governing book 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymously_speaking/pseuds/Anonymously_speaking
Summary: Korra may have defeated Amon, but his influence reached even the smallest corners of Republic City. While he may be gone, the movement he started is not. The citizens of Republic City know their Avatar can catch the bad guys and defeat the villains, but can she quell a revolution?
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 3





	Viva la Révolution

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome, my lovely, dear readers!
> 
> After a rewatch of LOK on Netflix, my bud and I decided that book 1's political transition into book 2 made ZERO sense. So, we started talking and I started writing and here we have it! The prologue of what's likely to be a pretty lengthy fic. So buckle up and enjoy the ride!
> 
> I was gonna make this canon compliant but tbh I really can't stand Mako ESPECIALLY books 1 and 2 Mako so like. Oops Korrasami happens earlier. I'm sure yall wont mind right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! First chapter yeah? Thinking I might delete the prologue and just keep this chapter up as the beginning. I feel like the prologue isn't as well written and may put people off before they give my fic a chance.

Korra had to admit, the weather was beautiful. It was sunny and warm, but with a breeze that filled the lungs with refreshing air. No oppressive heat or constricting cold, it was a mild, spring day in Republic City. The water was serene, even as its waves lapped against the shores of Air Temple Island. She knew the water was freezing cold despite the warmth of the day, but freezing cold water wasn’t entirely out of the ordinary to her.

She sat on the first tier of the multi-tiered roof of one of the temple buildings. The one on the south side, overlooking the gleaming city. From the distance, it looked pristine, the buildings were tall, mostly metal and stone, and stretched high towards the sky. She absent-mindedly traced the movement of the ferry from the city towards Air Temple Island. It could be a couple of people visiting the island. From counsel members meeting with Tenzin to discuss political matters without Korra’s input, to Bolin, to Mako (though he was likely still at work in Lin Beifong’s police headquarters), to a random tour of Republic City’s more upper class folk taking advantage of Tenzin’s desperate attempts at sharing his nearly dead culture with anyone who would listen. Korra thought it was cringe-worthy. They didn’t care to study the Air Nomads, they just wanted a hint of exotic or adventure without having to leave their “safe” city.

She breathed a deep breath of salty air and sighed. She had attended one of the city’s nonbender protests. She wasn’t received particularly well. She was the reason the movement’s head was cut off to begin with, so it made sense. She just wished that the nonbenders of Republic City could see that she was there to help them. Instead, they yelled obscenities at her and pushed her towards the City Hall, where Tenzin and the other counsel members had a police escort ready for them to part the crowds and lead them home.

She watched the ferry drift closer and closer to the docks on the island. She wondered, idly, who it was that was waiting on the boat to talk to Tenzin. Or perhaps it was Lin Beifong, looking to lecture Korra about the danger she put herself in attending that protest.

But it was her  _ duty _ . So she refused to feel bad for the extra work Lin’s troops were given. Though, what was she doing referring to Lin’s police officers as “troops”? They were kind of like troops, very militarized, Korra had to admit. She understood why the nonbenders of Republic City were nervous around their police. After all, they had arrested them en masse when Tarrlok had their power shut off.

This problem was way more complex than Korra had thought at first and she wasn’t sure how to handle it. She knew it was her job to handle it, of course, but what was she to do? Everything seemed much harder than just finding the bad guy and beating him up. She’d already done that with Amon. And yet, Amon’s movement remained. Why? She just didn’t understand what was wrong and how to fix it.

The ferry finally arrived and opened it’s ramp onto the dock. Korra watched, bored and troubled, as possibly the prettiest girl she had ever seen stepped off the ferry and stopped on the dock, to turn back and say something Korra couldn’t hear to those on the ferry. Black hair fell to her mid-back, and red accents laced her black business suit, a bag was slung over her shoulder. It was Asami.

Yes, Korra would admit in a heartbeat, that Asami was far prettier than anyone she knew, but she wouldn’t examine why she felt squirming in her gut. She was supposed to be over her jealousy. She was with Mako now, and Asami was mature and friendly enough to back off and let them be. That, Korra appreciated, and with her appreciation came guilt that Korra couldn’t do that to begin with.

She doubted she would ever stop cringing at the way she behaved when they first started up as Team Avatar. But it was time to move on, and Asami was a good friend. Perhaps a better friend than Korra could ever ask for. She knew where Asami’s loyalties lie, after all, she’d chosen Korra’s side of the war over her relationship with the only family Asami had left. Korra could respect that.

Asami stepped away from the dock and started up past the building Korra sat on, when Asami waved to her, Korra hopped down. She allowed a cushion of air to spin around her and slow her descent, just enough to set her down gently on her feet before her friend.

“Hey Asami.” Korra smiled, trying not to let her gloom sneak into her conversation.

“Hi, Korra.” Asami’s smile was just as tired and gloomy.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing important.” Asami sighed. “My company is struggling to keep up. Cabbage Corp is starting to edge us out in the technology market. My father’s top engineers and inventors were all arrested with the Equalist raids and now I’m struggling to stay on top of the innovation wave.” Asami stopped for a second to breathe. “Sorry, I’m rambling.”

“No, no,” Korra set a hand on Asami’s shoulder. “It’s okay. I don’t mind. You can talk about what’s bothering you. Even if I don’t understand all of it.” She smiled a friendly, lopsided smile. “It might help.”

Asami smiled again, this time genuinely. “Thanks, Korra.”

“No problem.”

“I just, I don’t know how I’m supposed to keep up with Cabbage Corp when half my top engineers are either in prison or jumping the sinking ship to go to the competitors.” Asami started back towards the women’s quarters with Korra in tow. “It’s hard when your people sense that your business is sinking, so they leave to go to a stable business, only to cause your business to sink even faster.”

“I’m sorry, Asami.” Korra frowned. “I wish I could help. Maybe an endorsement from the Avatar?”

“I think I’ve pretty much made it very clear that we’re endorsed by the Avatar.” Asami nudged Korra’s arm. “Everyone knows we’re friends.”

Korra shrugged. “I guess. I was just spitballing.”

“I appreciate it.” They made it to the women’s quarters and Korra followed Asami to her bedroom, continuing the conversation absently. “So what’s been bothering you?” Asami asked.

“It’s these protests. They’re only escalating. I tried to go to one the other day, but they just yelled at me and pushed me around. And I couldn’t  _ do _ anything because that would just make everything worse!” Korra was working herself up.

Asami gave her a sympathetic look. “Well, what if you went to the source of the problem?”

“I don’t know what that is!”

“Well, why are they protesting?”

“Because they want equality between benders and nonbenders.” Korra answered, beginning to feel stupid.

“Okay, why aren’t they equal?” Asami asked.

“I--” Korra stopped. “I don’t know. You’re a nonbender, have you ever been treated differently for it?”

“Of course.” Asami shrugged.

“Really?’

“Yeah.” Asami began unpacking her bag, setting notebooks and papers and schematics on her desk. “People underestimate me all the time. They don’t think I can handle myself in a fight. And that’s just when I’m with Team Avatar.” She turned fully away from Korra. “I think even you underestimated me.”

“Well, if I did, I certainly don’t anymore.” Korra mumbled, leaning against the doorframe.

“I appreciate it.” Asami laughed. “But that’s not the only problem, my dad and I have faced a lot of problems. Like how benders think they can take advantage of us because we can’t fight back.” She stopped for a second, shoulders drooping a little. “We were the lucky ones, the privileged. We have money and so the police take us seriously, but I know of plenty of people who don’t get that privilege.”

“Like who?”

“Well, Mako and Bolin for one.”

That stopped Korra in her tracks. She hadn’t really talked with Mako or Bolin about their time on the streets. It wasn’t something either one liked to talk about. “Oh,”

“Yeah they had plenty of run-ins with the police.” Asami shrugged.

“That does make sense.” Korra smiled a little to herself. “I remember my first day here in Republic City. I was fresh off the boat and trying to make it to Air Temple Island, but I didn’t have any money for food, or a ferry ride, or anything. I ran into a guy in the park who was fishing in the pond. He and I chatted for a little bit, but then the police chased us both off. For just hanging out at the park, you know?”

Asami nodded, turning back around to lean against her desk and level her full attention back on Korra. “Remember the police rounding up nonbenders after shutting their power off?”

“I do.” Korra slumped. “I still feel awful for that. The Avatar got a lot of bad press for that.”

“Well, you’re gonna get a lot of bad press I think. Either way the papers are gonna spin the story to make you look bad no matter what you do.” Asami was gentle about it, but Korra still winced. “But I think that really exemplified the kind of treatment nonbenders get. When the Equalists took over the city, it was nonbenders the government targeted, whether they were Equalists or not.”

“You’re right.” Korra admitted. “I just don’t know how to fix this.”

“It’s gonna take a lot, I think. It’s a systemic issue. The problem lies in the whole structure of our society.” Asami waved her hand as she spoke. “But I think if anyone has a chance of changing things for the better, it’s you, Korra.”

“Thanks, Asami. This was really helpful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let me know what yall think! I'm thrilled to keep going with this.

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse the not so interesting beginning, but hopefully chapter one will be a little better, I just had no idea where in the world to start without making this a confusing mess. So bear with me I promise I'm a competent storyteller.


End file.
